


Ritual Mishaps

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Equines, Furry, Harems, Hypnotism, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A common, benign ritual turns out to have a lot bigger of an effect than you expected, and now your lustful urges are getting too much to resist.





	Ritual Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend of mine, so the reader character is more defined than usual. Hope you like horses!

You really didn’t expect this to work. Who would? After all the times you’ve done shit like this and nothing came out of it, why would you expect this one to work?

Of course it ended up working though, or at least you thought it might’ve worked.

Doing weird rituals was kinda your thing, and this one was no different. At least, besides the blood offering part. Most stuff you’d done just involved a bunch of common ingredients. Salt, leaves and sap from certain trees, charred herbs. None of that was ever out of the ordinary, and never did the result of the ritual end up so explicit.

But here you sat, in the middle of one of the sigils you’ve drawn, and as soon as a drop of your blood hit the chalk sigil, it flashed with a bright purple light. That’s… never happened before. As the light faded, you felt something strange wash over you. And you never really did figure out what it was.

That is until like a week later.

You awake one morning, sitting up in bed, and immediately you can tell something is off. Your vision’s never been this… detailed? You swear you can see more than just visual light, and a quick trip to the bathroom helped you confirm this.

Last you checked, you didn’t have four eyes. Did you? No you definitely didn’t have four eyes last time you checked. Upon closer inspection, the two new ones, placed right above your old ones, had purple irises and slitted pupils. That’s not… that’s not normal, not in any way. Especially not for a fucking horse.

Not only that, but you seem to be able to see- is see the right word? You have no idea- warmth. You gaze at your hand, and can see the warmth of your body flowing through it.

But oddly enough, or at least oddly enough to stand out with how fucking weird having another pair of eyes is, is that this isn’t really… scary, or alarming in any way. It’s weird, yes, but you can’t seem to find the will to really be worried about this.

Thankfully though your hair is long enough that you can just drape it over these new eyes. No one should be able to see them as long as there isn’t a strong wind, right? You just really hope these eyes don’t like, glow or something.

They glow.

Of course they fucking glow. You can’t hide them worth shit because that glow seems to pierce through anything you put over them. Hair, hats, beanies, even a fucking book doesn’t stop that glow from shining through. Eventually though you just give up, and decide to go about your day.

Which thankfully wasn’t too eventful. It was a weekend, so you really didn’t have a lot to do. Especially, you didn’t really have any need to go out of the house. Might as well laze around and see what this weird shit was all about.

Guess you should’ve read the fine print? The book that held the ritual you did last week had some interesting text, but you must’ve glossed over it to get straight to the ritual preparations. Because hey guess what you found? Exactly what’s happening to you.

“Transfusion of the Flesh.” How morbid. Well that’s what the ritual is called, and you thought it’d just do something really cool. Well, upon reading through it, everything it does actually kinda does sound really cool. Apparently the spell is supposed to be a slow-acting effect that changes the caster over a period of a month, resulting in an eventual loss of your humanity.

Fucking score! You really didn’t expect any rituals to work, but out of all of them that did, you’re glad it’s this one. But one thing kinda bugs you: it’s a gradual transformation over a fucking month. Ugh, can you really wait that long? You suppose the end reward must be worth it, but going outside with your body changing like this? Might pose a few problems.

But your concerns about this situation were interrupted when you get a text, your phone buzzing in your pocket. Aw shit you forgot you had company coming over today! Well fuck you can’t bail on them AGAIN, but you can’t hide the eyes either. Shit, shit, what to do?

Wait why even care, all your friends are witchy folks anyway. They’d probably think it’s cool.

And they absolutely do.

“Holy shit, Alexis, what happened to you?” One of your friends, a cute blue-furred deer, asked. “That looks, actually kind of hot.” She admitted.

“Yeah what the hell? That looks awesome!” Your other friend, a gray, spotty-furred rabbit girl, remarked. They both seemed rather enthusiastic about your… changes.

And oh boy that heat sense they had was both bizarre and really cool. You could see the warmth pulsing through each their bodies. Even more so, you could see their faces heat up when they blushed from the teasing that was oh so common between you and your friends.

But stranger than anything you’ve felt and seen today, you can’t help but feel this strange… urge. An urge to… spread, to propagate. To corrupt.

Wait, wait, what the fuck? You push away those ideas as just weird intrusive thoughts and settle your mind back into having fun with your friends. Just what the hell was happening to you? You didn’t read anything like that in the book.

The day otherwise was fairly uneventful. It was all too common to just laze around together and do nothing. Or, on occasion, fuck, but that wasn’t really on anyone’s mind today. Except yours, for some reason. Usually it’s the deer that eggs someone into it, but she was pretty quiet all day. And something about… you honestly don’t know what got into you, you just really felt like you needed to fuck.

You roll around in bed, having seen everyone back home, your body practically insatiable. Your breath practically steams as it leaves your mouth. Why the fuck are you so horny? You whine into your pillow, subconsciously grinding against your bed. Your panties bulged uncomfortably, damp with the precum leaking out of your equine girlhood.

Fuck, guess you gotta take care of this. You roll onto your back and slip down your panties, your length springing out at full size. You’re so horny you end up splattering a bit of precum on your chest from your springing up so hard. Well, good thing you’re nude now.

Every touch and rub along your girlhood elicits moans from your mouth and bucks of your hips. Fucking hell you’re so sensitive too, you just need it. You fight through your sensitivity and wrap both hands around your member, starting to stroke up and down with the aid of your slick precum. Holy fuck why does this feel so good? You’ve never been this sensitive before this is wild!

It barely takes any time at all, barely a couple minutes, before your equine length is slathered in pre. You’re right on the edge too, hoping to hold it back for a little longer. But then the weird thoughts from earlier come back. Thoughts of spreading your influence… your seed…

And for some reason, those thoughts push you over the edge. Soon your chest, face, and even some parts of your pillow, are covered in warm, sticky, horse cum.

Once your orgasm calms down, you feel a rush of… you’re not even sure. You feel strange, but oh so good. And even stranger than that, your cum just… it’s gone? You could’ve sworn you just came all over yourself, but there’s not a trace of it on you other than a subtle dampness to your short fur.

But where your cum was, you could feel that same rush from a bit ago. A tingling sensation that seems to be spreading over your body. A sensation that you can’t help but feel a bit worried about.

But that feeling is put at the back of your mind when exhaustion tugs at the edges of your consciousness. And boy does it tug hard. You barely have the time to tuck yourself beneath the covers before you pass out.

Sunlight basks over your body as morning arrives, your still-nude body warmed by the dawning light. Your eyes crack open, first one pair, then another, and… a third? Did you seriously get another pair of eyes?

With a groan, you force yourself to sit up, holding your long muzzle in your hands. “Ugh…” You try and shake the grogginess from your mind, or at least that was your plan. But when your hands pass in front of your face you notice something… off. Alongside your visible light and infrared vision, you now seem to be able to see some strange glowing aura around your own flesh. It’s soft and mostly blue, but there are sparks and glints of purple running through it. Is that… your aura?

Looking down over yourself, you notice quickly that the new eyes wasn’t the only change. Patches of your fur have turned a blackish-purple color, and right where you remember cumming last night too. The thoughts from last night have faded at least. But this development is… far from what you expected.

Your gaze then falls to the window, where sunlight pours in, and something about the light stings your poor sensitive eyes. The pain was harsh and sharp, and a lot more intense than when your eyes would adjust normally. What the fuck was going on here?

You shield your eyes and move to close your blinds, the sudden dimness feeling like you just soaked in the most relaxing bath. Breathing a sigh of relief, you guess you should take a good look at yourself in the mirror.

Your hooves click against the floor as you walk to the bathroom, and the first thing you see in the mirror is… a pair of horns? You reach a hand up to feel at the nubs of bone jutting from your skull. They’re not big by any means, but they’re there. Well shit that’s another thing to try and hide when you go outside.

And of course go outside is exactly what you had to do today. You needed to go grocery shopping, and unfortunately the late spring heat was not going to let you bundle up to hide these strange new bits of yours. So you grab your cute sun hat to hide the horns and a pair of sunglasses to at least shield your eyes from the sun.

You squint as the sun shines down on you when you step outside. Even with the sunglasses, you seem to be leagues more photosensitive than you remember. At least it’s not burning the rest of you. You make a silent prayer that nothing’s going to go wrong as you start your walk to the store.

Are… Are people just stupid or what? You’ve been out for half an hour, and no one’s really looking at you, or even paying attention. It’s like you’re just another person to all these people. An ordinary, totally-not-a-demon person. You make a mental note to look into this more. It’s possible that only people you trust or something can see your new… additions.

The trip out to get groceries was surprisingly uneventful. You really expected someone to approach you, someone to give you dirty looks, someone to react. But nothing happened. Nothing at all, and you got your groceries and made it back to your place without a single issue.

At least, not until you walk through the halls up to your apartment and pass by your neighbor. They were a cute bat, flying fox you think, who generally seemed to not give a shit about gender. And oh man was that bat tempting. Those soft blue eyes, big tuggable ears, that toothy, fuckable mouth- wait wait, hold the fuck up.

You catch your mind drifting into lewd thoughts again, the same kind of lewd thoughts that plagued your mind yesterday with your friends. You can’t help but blush in a mix of embarrassment and horniness as you fumble with your keys and head inside.

You close the door quickly behind you and rest back against it, panting a little. Just what the hell has gotten into you? Every time you pass by or think of people you know, your mind flies quickly into wanting to fuck them senseless. Which like, you wouldn’t mind at all. But it’s never been this much of an active thought for you. And no matter how much you try to push it to the back of your mind it always nags at your conscious thought.

Something is seriously up, a lot more than the demonic transformation you were expecting. It’s like this transformation wants to spread beyond your changing body, to the people around you.

Which I mean, shit. That sounds fun, now that you think about it. Spreading this corruption, your influence. Your seed.

Hff, just thinking about this is getting you worked up. But after last night you were worried it’d only get more intense and debilitating if you tried to get off. Setting down the groceries and getting them organized to where they belonged helped drift your mind away from this stuff. But it seemed like getting your mind off of lewd thoughts of any kind was increasingly difficult.

You could fight it, you could resist this for now. You still had half of the day left to deal with, but you were confident in your control.

You can’t fight it.

Holy FUCK you can’t fight it.

Not even an hour after you got home you’re lying on your bed, panting into a pillow while you hump and grind into another. Fuck, you’re just so needy, you NEED to cum. You NEED to fill SOMETHING or SOMEONE.

Your desperation soon gets the best of you, and you dig out the box underneath your bed holding a fleshlight-like sleeve and a bottle of lube. You needed more than just your hands for this.

But before you could really get started, you felt a strange… presence in your room. Like something had just walked in. You gaze up from your horny stupor, and are greeted with the sight of what’s best described as a demon.

Six arms, horns jutting from its blackish mane, and a coat of similar purple coloring to the splotches that had formed on you. It was a horse like you, from the looks of it, but twisted in ways that just seemed wrong.

You’re barely able to utter a single word before the demon is on top of you, six bright eyes gazing down into yours. You don’t even have the words to protest. You barely even seem to be able to move. What the hell is going on?

At least that’s what you might say mentally, but with your eyes locked onto the demon’s, you can’t really say that whatever’s going on is bad. In fact it’s… rather enjoyable, as the monster’s six arms wandered across your body. A stiff length, equine like yours, was sandwiched up against you and your own length. The demon was wordless, silent. Yet somehow you understood what it wanted of you. And you didn’t mind one bit.

As you’re sprawled out on your bed by a pair of its arms, your mind makes the connection to what’s going on with you. This is the demon responsible for what’s going on. And judging by your similarities with it, you have a feeling you’re going to end up a lot like this creature.

Your musings though are cut short as your attention is forced back to the demon’s eyes. You nod at the silent demand it was making, and open your mouth for it. Immediately it crams a pair of fingers into your mouth, grabbing and playing around with your tongue. Saliva drools down the side of your muzzle as you’re toyed with.

Oh gods this was already so hot. Heat creeps across your face as you give in to the demon’s teasing. Then another pair of hands grabbing and squishing around your girlhood elicits a moan from you. With six arms this demon could pin you down, play with your tongue, stroke you and itself off, and keep itself propped up all at the same time.

And all of this was just so good. Your hips bucked gently into its strokes, pre already oozing from your flared tip. The demon caught your leaking pre with a hand, using it to slick your length up. Every buck and thrust urged out more pre, and every glob of pre let the demon slick you up more and more. You wondered why it was getting you all lubed up. Was it not gonna fuck you senseless like you thought?

Your question was answered almost immediately, as if the monster could hear your thoughts. It pulls its fingers from your mouth, and sits back up. A surprised gasp escapes you when it nudges your slicked length against its rump. It was… gonna ride you?

Apparently so, as it eased itself down onto your sensitive girlhood. Holy fuck it was warm. Its heated insides caused you to squirm and moan beneath it as it slid further and further down your length. Every inch sliding into it spread its warmth all across your body.

And that warmth felt amazing. It was like a mixture of being in a sauna and being loaded with aphrodisiacs. Your body was on fire, and you needed more.

Once the demon hit your base, it bent down over you and locked its muzzle to yours. Its tongue slid into your mouth, swirling around and exploring as you moaned eagerly into the kiss. This whole situation was just a mess of intense sensations and need.

But everything in you ached for more, screamed for it even. You needed more. With your arms not pinned down, you grab the demon by the waist and start bucking up into it hard.

This apparently caught the beast by surprise, as its eyes went wide as you started bucking into it. But it didn’t seem to mind once it figured out what you were doing. It even started to move with your thrusts, bouncing itself on your equine length. Its own dripped with warm precum that spread its warmth further across your body.

The mixed sensation of the demon’s warmth, the intense kiss, and the rough, needy fucking was just so much to deal with all at one time. Your pre was practically pouring into the demon as you rode on the edge of your orgasm. And with how much pre was dripping onto your chest, the demon must be close too.

A sudden spike in intensity with the kissing though manages to drive you over the edge. You moan sharply into the kiss, and slam the demon down against your hips. Your girlhood erupts inside it, unleashing a rather massive load of cum into the equine beast. Enough cum to swell up the tummy of the beast on top of you.

Your load seems to have pushed the demon over the edge too, and suddenly the kiss is broken and its muzzle is replaced by the flared tip of its dick. Your moans are muffled as it manages to get the flare past your lips and plug your mouth. Cum rushes inside after just a moment, and you guzzle it down the best you can, too worked up to even bother resisting.

And it tastes so good too. It’s sweet, strangely sweet, but also with a weird tinge of spice that lingers on your tongue. The hot cum slides down your throat and soon hits your tummy, leaving behind an intense warmth that heats up your entire body. Soon even your tummy was distended from the amount of cum inside it.

The demon was cumming for what felt like almost an entire minute, cum pouring down your throat the entire time. Once it was done though the flare was tugged out from your mouth, cum oozing out after it. There was just so much you couldn’t manage to swallow it all, and you realize there’s a rather sizable mess of it staining your muzzle and the pillow beneath you.

With both your orgasms calmed down, the demon lies down on you. Your panting mixed with its as it kissed you again. The kiss this time was passionate and loving, almost like that from a partner. But there was a lingering hunger behind it, and a strange… ownership to it.

All during the kiss, voices lingered in your mind. The same kind of voices that plagued you during the past couple weeks. Only this time they all said the same thing: Mine.

You awaken with a start, jolting upwards in bed. You scan your room, seeing no sign of the demon that had just ridden you last night. But glancing down at yourself, you see that its influence had definitely stuck around.

You’re greeted with six arms lining your torso, with purple fur and short-clawed digits. It… this wasn’t its body was it? No, you’re definitely still you. But the transformation seemed to have turned you into something very close to it. The voices, though. The voices still lingered, and they all clamored the same word: Spread.

It was obvious now what they wanted. The thoughts of fucking your friends, neighbors, it was all to spread this corruption that’s changed your body. To spread the influence of the Sleipnir that’s corrupted you.

And that’s exactly what you were going to do.

A few texts and calls later, your usual gang from earlier is sitting in your bedroom. Each and every one of them under your control as the hypnotic gaze you inherited from the demon works its magic. Of course they all could wrest free from the hypnotism. You wouldn’t want to end up turning someone against will. But with all of them in front of you like this, you have a feeling none of them really mind.

In fact even your neighbor, the cute agendered bat, was in here, eyes fixated on yours and kneeling in front of you. A sly grin creeps across your face, and you guide each of your new subjects to pleasure you.

A few months later, and your influence grows still. You might still be under the Sleipnir that turned you, but all your friends and the friends they’ve turned and so on? All beneath you. And lately it’s become common for rather… impromptu orgies to happen with your friends. That spread of demonic magic. The intense sexual energy between everyone.

And of course, the occasional person; yet to be influenced by the corruption, they’re quickly brought to the same state you are now.

Your power and control steadily grow, and you can’t seem to find any reason to mind this turn of events. From a simple transformation to your own demonic harem? Well, can’t argue with that now can you?


End file.
